The Cliff
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: Channy with a drastic Twist. When Sonny commits suicide who takes the blame? None other than CDC himself. But one wish ends up more than they bargained for when Sonny is given a Chance, but as a ghost. What will happen in this tale of romance?  Channy! :D


_**The Cliff**_

_**Chapter 1; The incident**_

**Sonny's POV**

I ran and ran as fast as my feet could take me. Faster and faster. I needed to escape, and fast. "_What have I done?" _I couldn't believe it, I had to get away. Fear and pain rushed through my body, I could feel it. Feel it ripping my heart apart, feeling nothing but the cold and sorrow. I couldn't give up, I just kept on running. Running away.

5 minutes past...then 10, then 15, then My heart almost stopped from the pounding I was causing it. "_What to do?"_

I panted and panicked, thinking about giving up now, giving up everything, giving up life...

Then I saw it, the cliff. Far away, and very high up. I thought, _What's the use of life anymore?_ I set my sights on the cliff, and walked, slowly, towards my death.

I was half way there when my phone rang, I wanted to throw it in the river, and not bother to answer, but I glanced at the phone looking at the caller id. It was Chad, and beforeI knew it my fingers had already pressed accept call.

"Hey CDC here!" His voice rang through the phone. I stopped in my tracks toward the cliff. Just waiting. Having my last phone call, and I was kind of glad it was Chad.

But something about his voice made me want to forget this silly plan alltogether. Then I started down to my hands, raising them to the moonlight, but they were stained with blood. _Why did I do it? _I thought as I recalled the events earlier that night, and the constant screams of my sister ringing through my head.

"Hello?" He called once more, I began to stutter some words, I was trying to say, "Hi Chad", but to him it probably sounded more of a "mm ad." I took a deep breath, I thought of happy thoughts, like when I first started So Random! and of when I first met Chad. "Are you ok, Sonny?" He sounded worried, but it was probably just my imagination. I took another deep breath, "Chad.. please.. please tell everyone goodbye, and also I'm sorry, that I never did get a chance to tell you how I really felt about you, now I won't get the chance, Goodbye Chad." I hung up the phone after hearing Chad shout down the phone asking and demanding what I meant. _Chad.. I'm sorry.._

**Chad's POV**

_Sonny! Where could she be? _I asked myself as I turned another corner, in my car. After that phone call I grabbed my keys and ran straight for the door. What did she mean goodbye? I was worried so first off I drove practically speeding to Sonny's apartment but her mum said nothing about anything, her mum was on the couch crying her eyes out, and staring at a picture of a girl, looking about 14 and resembled Sonny alot. _Mabye..a cousin? another relative of hers? or a sister?_

The only thing her mum did say was that Sonny headed out awhile ago after an inncident.. _I wonder what happened.._

As I was leaving her house it hit me, this inncident? It couldn't as bad as that.. could it?

After that all I've been doing is driving everywhere and anywhere, one mission, I had to find Sonny.

With luck I found her, _Thank goddness._

She was sitting on an edge of a very high cliff, I was right. This inncident that happened led her to try to commit suicide.

At that moment I saw her getting up from where she sat, _please tell me she was going home now?_

She looked out over the cliff, not noticing me down below. I saw her took a deep breath and with that my eyes widened, "SONNY!" I screamed, I ran and ran, thinking, _What if I don't get there in time? What then? My Sonny will be gone!_

"SONNY!" I screamed again, this time I was half way up the cliff trying as hard as I could not to let her do it. She was waiting for some reason, she was just standing there looking out. I didn't know if she knew I was there or not.

She had heard me that second time, she turned around and I saw her eyes widen abrublty, then the worst came.

**Sonny's POV**

_I'm falling... Chad was there.. Chad I - _

_No! It's too dark, I wan't to live!_

_Please god if you really do exist please, Give me a chance, I want to make this right, I want to tell him how I feel, I wan't,_

_No! Please!_

_no I don't want, It's been stupid of me, all I've asked for is wan't, wan't, want'._

_I don't simply wan't, I need._

_Please_

**Chad's POV**

_No! No! No!_

_-flashback-_

She had heard me that second time, she turned around and I saw her eyes widen abrublty, then the worst came.

She was so surprised she became unbalanced, then .. she fell. I ran and ran to the top, I wanted to grab hold of her, but she wasn't there any more, she was at the bottom._ Why?_

-end of flashback-

_Why? Why Sonny? What had she done?_

"Whyyyyyyy?" Tears burst from my eyelids, I fell to the ground, with no longer the strength to hold my body up.

I lifted my head, still tears pouring down, He clasped his hands.

"Please God, Let her live, she deserves to, she's done nothing wrong with her life, please? Give her another chance? Please? I never got to tell her how I feel.

**Normal POV**

_hmmm.. Maybe she is something special.. very well then, I'll give you what you want.._

_A Chance..._

_**Emma; Heeey! Thanks for reading, R&R ~~ Oh and I would like to put out that if anyone would be interested in co-writing a story with moi, then I have a really great idea, and in need of help? PM if interested (:**_

_**Oh! and for those who read Outside The Chatrooms, me and LibbyG's story, LibbyG is away for a 2 week holiday to spain (leaves tommorow), lucky for her, and in a week I leave for my 1 week holiday to England. We will both be back on the same day, and when we do return is when we will continue writing our story, however I will only be taking a weeks holiday and will update my other stories this week before I go away (: Sorry about that, So Outside The Chatrooms will not be upadted for 2 weeks, for short lol Byeee x**_

_**Or in the words of the Gretest actor of our generation..**_

_**Peace Out Suckahs! (peace sign) lols :L **_

_**Have a nice holiday Libby! and sorry for the very long a/n at bottom ): Trying to get it all out ya know? :L byee **_


End file.
